JP-A-2007-124435 describes a related art color correction technique which is performed by an image forming system in which a host computer performs color correction processing by use of color correction data generated by an image forming apparatus. The related art technique determines whether or not output data has undergone appropriate color correction processing when the image forming apparatus receives a print command from the host computer by comparing color correction data acquired when the output data underwent color correction processing with color correction data in the image forming apparatus.